


Aprendiendo a convivir

by Plata_y_Verde



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:40:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9813626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plata_y_Verde/pseuds/Plata_y_Verde
Summary: Aiichiro Nitori sabe mejor que nadie lo difícil que es convivir con Momo, pero aún más difícil que eso, es aprender a convivir con sus sentimientos.





	

Aiichiro Nitori siempre se había considerado una persona tranquila.

Rin podría fruncir el ceño al escucharle decir eso y contradecirle alegando que hablaba más de la cuenta y era el caos hecho persona, pero no lograría convencerle.

Porque si él era una persona intranquila ¿Qué palabra se podría utilizar pare describir a Momo? No era que el muchacho no callase, era más bien que se pasaba la vida correteando de un lado para otro soltando ideas inconexas continuamente por la boca.

Era incansable.

Hablaba mientras nadaba, hablaba mientras estudiaba, hablaba antes de quedarse dormido e incluso hablaba en sueños; era completamente imposible comprender lo que significaba la palabra descansar al lado de ese pequeño monstruo de pelo naranja.

Y aun así, a pesar de todas las veces que había acabado metido en algún lío por culpa de las ideas descabelladas de Momo, no era capaz de guardarle rencor.

―Nitori-sempai…―murmuró una mañana Momo, mientras Ai estudiaba. A juzgar por su voz pastosa, Ai llegó a la conclusión de que no estaba del todo despierto todavía.

Ai apartó un segundo la vista del libro e hizo un ruidito que nada significaba para que el otro supiese que le estaba escuchando.

―Son las cinco… ¿Por qué te has despertado tan pronto?―Su cabeza asomó por el hueco entre las literas, tenía el pelo revuelto y los ojos entreabiertos y Ai no pudo evitar sentirse culpable al pensar que quizá le habría despertado al tener la lámpara de noche encendida― Oh… ¿Estás estudiando ahora porque ayer me estuviste ayudando a mí con Física?

Frunció el ceño, se incorporó y bajó de un salto de su cama. Escudriñó la portada del libro y, repentinamente, su rostro se iluminó.

―Puedo ayudarte a entender la biología―aseguró, como si fuera lo que más ilusión le hacía en este mundo―¡Así ya no estaré en deuda contigo!

Nitori intentó decirle que no tenía ninguna deuda que pagar, al fin y al cabo había sido él quien se había ofrecido a ayudarle la tarde anterior con tal de no deprimirse estudiando biología; además, había resultado entretenido ayudar a Momo a estudiar y ver como se frustraba cuando no le salía algún ejercicio. Sin embargo Momo le arrebató el libro de las manos antes de que pudiera objetar nada y se sentó a su lado, mucho más concentrado de lo que le había visto nunca.

―Estoy en un curso más que tú, Momo, probablemente no sepas nada sobre lo que estamos dando.

El susodicho le fulminó con la mirada.

―Me gusta la biología―afirmó con tono ofendido―, me gusta investigar sobre cosas que todavía no nos enseñan en clase. Sé más de lo que tú crees.

A Ai le recordó a un niño pequeño enfadado porque le habían subestimado y no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, ganándose un golpecito en el brazo por parte del pelirrojo; aun así le dio un voto de confianza y se dedicó a escuchar lo que decía.

Al parecer eran buenos ayudándose el uno al otro.

O-o-O

Momo era un vago redomado.

Vale, quizás eso era pasarse un poco; no era vago, simplemente era una persona poco trabajadora a la que le costaba prestar atención en clase y que se frustraba en cuanto intentaba hacer una cosa que se le daba mal.

Por eso precisamente admiraba a Aiichiro Nitori.

Momo nadaba porque consideraba que se le daba bien, nadaba porque se divertía y de vez en cuando le gustaba nadar, pero Nitori era otro mundo.

Nitori nadaba aunque no fuese el mejor y continuaba nadando aunque le superasen una y otra vez. Nitori conocía sus propios límites, se marcaba unas metas que prácticamente rozaban esos límites y, a base de trabajo y esfuerzo, acababa superándolos.

Momo sabía que tenía mucho que aprender de él en ese aspecto.

Y aun así era consciente de que Nitori de vez en cuando le envidiaba, porque donde Nitori tenía horas de esfuerzo, él tenía talento natural. Y sabía que para Nitori resultaba frustrante que Momo estuviese en el relevo casi sin intentarlo mientras que él debería seguir esforzándose si quería entrar.

Dio una vuelta más en la cama y abrió los ojos por enésima vez en lo que llevaba de noche.

Había visto a Nitori coger su bañador rápidamente y salir de la habitación pensando que él no se había dado cuenta; admiraba lo mucho que trabajaba, pero no podía evitar preocuparse al pensar que quizá se estaba esforzando demasiado, quizá sobrepasase brutalmente los límites de su cuerpo y acabase haciéndose un esguince. Momo quería nadar con él en el relevo y, lo más importante, no quería que le pasara nada malo.

Oyó pasos acercándose a la habitación y, por instinto, cerró los ojos y fingió que dormía.

― _Momotarou… ¡Tienes que ganar los relevos y llevarnos a los regionales! ¡Definitivamente nadaré ahí!_

Momo abrió los ojos y no pudo evitar sonreír.

Lo haría, por supuesto que lo haría. No podría soportar que Nitori se quedase sin oportunidad de nadar en los regionales por su culpa.

O-o-O

Ai era consciente de que debería estar durmiendo o, teniendo en cuenta que era sábado noche, haciendo cualquier otra cosa que no fuese estudiar.

Aunque pensándolo bien, tampoco se podría decir que estuviese estudiando porque por estudiar él entendía comprender y memorizar un tema y, a decir verdad, él ni siquiera podría decir cuál era el título del tema doce del maldito libro de biología.

No, mirar de vez en cuando el libro que vez en cuando el libro que tenía sobre las rodillas no era lo que él consideraba estudiar.

No lograba comprender el motivo por el cual, en vez de estudiar para los exámenes finales, que a decir verdad estaban a la vuelta de la esquina, se dedicaba a fruncir el ceño mientras miraba a un punto indefinido.

O quizá sí lograba comprenderlo, pero no quería aceptarlo.

¿Por qué iba a molestarle que Momo hubiese salido con una chica esa noche? Estaba bien que  se divirtiese y todavía se sentía mal por haberle respondido con un brusco “Pregúntale a otro” cuando el pelirrojo le pidió que le sugiriera sitios donde llevarla.

Incluso debería alegrarse porque al fin podía descansar sin el incesante parloteo del pelirrojo perforándole el cráneo, pero por algún motivo se le hacía raro no escuchar su voz y no había logrado conciliar el sueño por muchas veces que lo había intentado.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y, al ver la sonrisa de Momo, Ai no pudo hacer más que clavar la vista en el libro mientras la arruga entre sus cejas se hacía un poco más profunda.

―¿Nitori-sempai?―preguntó algo extrañado, al comprobar que aún estaba despierto―¿Qué haces estudiando a estas horas?

El rostro de Momo se tornó serio cuando se acercó un poco más a las literas.

―¿Estás estudiando biología sin mí?―enarcó una ceja a la par que pronunciaba esas palabras y a Ai le pareció notar una mezcla de dolor y decepción en su voz.

Ai parpadeó un par de veces, confuso por el hecho de que Momo estuviese molesto por eso. Era cierto que, desde hacía un tiempo, tenían una especie de acuerdo silencioso por el cual Nitori ayudaba a Momo con las asignaturas que peor se le daban y Momo le ayudaba con la biología, pero no esperaba que le sentase mal que intentase estudiar sin él.

―Si te sirve de consuelo―dijo Ai, notando cómo la molestia se esfumaba de su cuerpo sin previo aviso―, no me he enterado de nada sin tu ayuda.

Dejó el libro sobre la mesilla y se metió en la cama.

Momo pareció volver a ser el de siempre y sonrió con suficiencia mientras subía hasta su cama.

―¿Te lo has pasado bien?―preguntó Ai, conteniendo un bostezo.

―Ha estado bien―murmuró Momo, que a esas alturas no parecía demasiado convencido―, aunque sigo prefiriendo a Gou.

Y pese que se sintió una persona horrible, Ai no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar que la cita de Momo no había salido del todo bien.

O-o-O

Momo siempre había sido una persona alegre.

Pocas veces se le veía sin una sonrisa en la boca y sin ese brillo emocionado en la mirada y ese día era precisamente una de esas pocas veces.

Se suponía que debería haber estado más contento que nunca, había conseguido una cita con Gou gracias a una apuesta entre ellos dos y Nagisa, él se lo había pasado bien y al parecer ella había pasado una buena tarde.

Mirándolo desde esa perspectiva, a nadie se le habría ocurrido que se había encerrado en su cuarto y no había ido al entrenamiento porque estaba completamente deprimido, pero aun así Aiichiro Nitori era el capitán del equipo y era su deber saber el motivo por el que Momo había faltado esa tarde.

Llamó a la puerta y cuando Momo se dispuso a gritarle que se largara, Ai ya había entrado.

Se quedó un momento parado, impactado por ver al menor de los Mikoshiba caminando de un lado para otro, con el ceño fruncido y con claras evidencias de haber estado llorando durante un buen rato.

―¿Estás bien?―preguntó Nitori con preocupación.

―No―respondió Momo, claramente frustrado―. Fuera.

Ai negó con la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos, apoyándose en la puerta.

―Soy tu capitán y por lo tanto tengo que ayudarte.

Momo le fulminó con la mirada, pues Nitori había utilizado el argumento que él siempre utilizaba cuando quería que le prestase atención y el mayor no estaba dispuesto.

―No vas a poder ayudarme―murmuró con la cabeza gacha.

Ai soltó un largo suspiro, fuera lo que fuese seguramente al final no sería tan sumamente malo como le parecía a Momo; en casi dos años que llevaba siendo su compañero había aprendido que, en contraste con su carácter usualmente alegre, el muchacho no podía evitar ser demasiado dramático de vez en cuando.

―Si me cuentas qué es lo que te pasa, a lo mejor resulta que sí que puedo.

El pelirrojo levantó la vista del suelo y le miró directamente a los ojos, escudriñándole con la mirada.

―¿Eres heterosexual?

Nitori abrió la boca varias veces y la volvió a cerrar, sin haber logrado articular ningún sonido.

La pregunta le había tomado por sorpresa; no era que no supiese la respuesta, no, de hecho había descubierto casi desde el mismísimo momento en el que las hormonas se habían hecho notar en su cuerpo que, en cuanto a sentirse atraído por ellas, las mujeres le decían nada y menos. Tampoco es que le hubiese costado demasiado admitirlo, puesto que sus padres habían estado al corriente casi desde que lo notó, el problema era que nunca se había imaginado que acabaría hablando con Momo sobre su orientación sexual.

Negó lentamente con la cabeza y, aunque solo duró un segundo, pudo notar cómo los ojos de Momo se iluminaban un poco.

―Es que…―se mordió el labio y se dejó caer en la silla del escritorio―creo que me gusta un chico, pero como Gou también me gustaba pensé que solo estaba pasando por una fase y que en realidad era hetero, pero―cogió aire y en su rostro se dibujó una expresión contrariada―hoy, mientras estaba con Gou, me he dado cuenta de que me gustan de forma diferente, se podría decir que Gou me gusta menos.

Tras unos momentos en los que el silencio invadió la habitación, Ai comenzó a reírse y no paró hasta que un estuche se estampó contra su cara.

―¿Te gustaba un chico―dijo, respirando con dificultad― y creías que eras heterosexual?

―No es gracioso―aseguró Momo, haciendo un puchero―. ¿Por qué tengo que ser diferente a los demás? Yo quiero ser normal.

Ai enarcó una ceja, con una sonrisilla adornando todavía su cara.

―¿Normal? ¿Así que se supone que no somos normales?―suspiró, disponiéndose a irse de la habitación―. Con el tiempo lo acabarás aceptando, lo tendrás que hacer por tu bien.

Tras decir esas palabras se marchó, lo mejor era que Momo estuviese tranquilo y pudiese arreglar las cosas consigo mismo.

O-o-O

Se suponía que solo había dejado a Momo invadir su espacio personal en época de exámenes porque ya había terminado de estudiar y podía ayudarle con física.

Se suponía.

Sin embargo, llevaban varias horas “estudiando” y el pelirrojo parecía poco dispuesto a hacer otra cosa que no fuese despotricar contra su hermano.

―Es un maldito acaparador egocéntrico que se cree que puede hacer lo que quiera porque me saca dos cabezas.

Ai suponía que no debía reírse, pero la situación invitaba a ello.

Después de que Momo se pasara meses parloteando y montando dramas sobre lo que diría su familia cuando se enterase de su orientación sexual, se había armado del valor necesario para contárselo a Seijuro, a lo que su hermano había respondido riéndose y diciendo que entonces ya no tendría que preocuparse porque se enfadara si le decía que estaba saliendo con Gou.

―Bisexual. Bi―remarcó. Para compensar el hecho de que no hubiera dicho nada cuando su hermano se lo contó,  llevaba horas quejándose―. Se cree que estoy fuera de juego y no ¡Todavía puedo luchar por el amor de Gou si me lo propongo!

Por algún motivo, Ai tenía la sensación de que lo que realmente molestaba a Momo no era que Gou hubiese preferido a su hermano, sino que Seijuro le hubiese ganado con tanta facilidad.

―¿A ti no te gustaba un chico?―preguntó Ai, interrumpiendo la retahíla de insultos.

Momo parpadeó un par de veces.

―¿Y qué?―dijo, como si no entendiese adónde quería llegar su capitán―. Me puede dejar de gustar en cualquier momento, y entonces volveré a estar preparado para luchar por el corazón de Gou.

Algo en el interior de Nitori gruñó ante esa afirmación y decidió que no quería escuchar nada más sobre ese tema.

―¿Vas a empezar a estudiar ya? Porque si no sería mejor que me dejases concentrarme en mis propios estudios.

A regañadientes, Momo empezó a estudiar y, aunque Nitori resolvió sus dudas de manera mucho más fría que de costumbre, cuando el compañero de Ai entro en el cuarto este no parecía demasiado molesto porque Momo se hubiese caído rendido sobre su hombro.

Ai enrojeció visiblemente cuando una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en el rostro de Nakagawa.

―Cállate―masculló, con el ceño fruncido y sin lograr que su cara volviese a su color normal.

No le gustaba admitirlo, pero cuando Momo estaba cerca ni siquiera era capaz de entender sus propias reacciones.

O-o-O

Momo odiaba estar en silencio, pero a decir verdad, no se le ocurría de qué podría hablar en ese momento.

Cuando terminó de recoger sus cosas, había ido a la habitación de Nitori con la intención de despedirse de él y, ya de paso, hablarle de ese _algo_ que llevaba rondándole por la cabeza durante un tiempo.

Pero en ese preciso instante, tumbado sobre la que había sido la cama de su capitán ese último año y observando cómo hacía la maleta, se le habían quitado las ganas de hablar.

Sabía que probablemente fuese ahora o nunca, pero por una vez en su vida no encontraba el valor suficiente para hablar.

Se maldijo a sí mismo cuando Ai cerró la maleta. Se le estaba acabando el tiempo.

―Deberíamos ir marchándonos, ¿no?―preguntó, con un deje de nostalgia en la voz.

Momo se levantó repentinamente de la cama y envolvió a Nitori en un abrazo.

―¡Capitán!―dijo, demasiado alto para el gusto de Nitori, que tenía la boca de Momo prácticamente pegada a su oído―. No puedo creer que este haya sido tu último curso aquí, te voy a echar de menos.

Ai salió de su aturdimiento y le devolvió el abrazo, él también iba a echar de menos tener esa vocecilla dándole conversación constantemente.

Se separó de él cuando se dio cuenta de que el pelirrojo había empezado a llorar.

―Vamos, no llores―sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo de su pantalón y le secó la cara, sintiendo que era su deber al ser mayor que él―. Vamos a seguir viéndonos, te lo prometo.

Momo se cruzó de brazos y, como si de un niño pequeño se tratara, hinchó los mofletes.

―No va a ser lo mismo―murmuró.

Ai cogió aire, sonrojándose al pensar lo que iba a hacer.

―Puede que sea incluso mejor―aseguró, acortando la distancia que quedaba entre ellos y besándole de manera torpe pero decidida.

Se sintió mucho mejor de lo que se había sentido nunca cuando el pelirrojo no se apartó de él y entonces recordó las palabras que dijo Momo el año pasado: “No habrá un último verano.”

Y él se encargaría de que para ellos dos realmente no hubiese un último verano.

 


End file.
